<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scars by myownway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920864">Scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway'>myownway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Prompts 2021 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Scars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus likes waking up before Alec and taking him all in.</p><p>Writing Prompt: Scar Worship</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Prompts 2021 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Writing Prompt: Scar Worship </p><p>Magnus loved watching his Alexander sleep, there was something so mesmerising about seeing him sleep. He knew sleep wasn’t something that was easy for him to come by, but when he did manage to sleep, he looked so young, so peaceful. Alec had once admitted that he only really found the peace to sleep when he was in Magnus’ arms. So Magnus had tried his best to make it so that Alec would sleep at his loft at least twice a week. </p><p>The sunlight beamed through the curtains and Magnus watched as his lovers body soaked up the light, he looked angelic in the early morning sun. The blanket was draped over his waist and Magnus took no shame in running his eyes over his toned back. Magnus could watch Alec for all eternity, there was just something so beautiful about him. Magnus slowly reached his hand up and gently ran it over the outlines of the runes, Magnus had never been fascinated with runes as he was now, maybe it was because they were on Alec. But either way, he loved running his fingers along the intricate patterns. He didn’t know what all of them were for, one day he would ask Alec, but for now he would take pleasure in their beauty. His finger ran up to his shoulder where there was a more raised feeling on the skin, it wasn’t smooth beneath his finger it was rough. It was where Alec had been bitten by a demon. Alec had been hurt by so many demons in his short life that Magnus had lost count on their names, but he could never lose count of the scars. He leaned down and pressed a kiss over it, he felt Alec turn against him and Magnus knew he would be waking up soon. </p><p>Rolling over, Alec gave Magnus view of his stomach and Magnus sighed. He pressed another kiss to his shoulder before letting his eyes wonder down Alec’s body. His boyfriend was breathtakingly handsome in every way and Magnus smiled at the memory of the first time he saw him without his shirt on. It felt like so many months ago now. There was another scar on his hip and Magnus gulped. That had been a bad one, Alec had stumbled into the loft, his body collapsing as soon as it entered the doorway. There had been so much blood, Magnus had been certain then that he wouldn’t make it. But somehow he pulled through. He had been weak for days, Magnus not letting him out of his sight for longer than an hour, but Alec was okay. Magnus hated that memory. Hated the thought of his lover ever hurting that bad. He moved over slowly and pressed a kiss along the ragged scar holding onto him tightly. Whenever his mind wondered back to that night his heart broke all over again. </p><p>“Magnus?” Alec whispered tiredly. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Magnus whispered, he pressed another kiss to the scar and then kissed a few random places over his stomach and chest before planting a chaste kiss to his lips. “Go back to sleep, it’s still early.”</p><p>“You sure?” Alec asked, but his eyes were already closing and Magnus smiled, he kissed his cheek and curled back up against him, holding him tight as he watched him fall back into sleep. </p><p>He knew that he couldn’t change Alec, could never take him away from being a Shadowhunter, knew that the scars would fade and more would come, but all he knew was for as long as Alec would let him, he would be there every step of the way to protect him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>